


how did it end up like this? (it was only a kiss)

by wajjs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Epi sent me this prompt: "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and then accidentally kissed you passionately" with JayDick (was gonna go for something gen but I could absolutely not resist this prompt when I saw it lol)(og post here)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	how did it end up like this? (it was only a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epistemology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/gifts).



> Epi sent me this prompt: "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and then accidentally kissed you passionately" with JayDick (was gonna go for something gen but I could absolutely not resist this prompt when I saw it lol)  
> [(og post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/639207594629775360/im-sorry-that-i-got-way-too-into-playing-house)

**how did it end up like this?**

**(it was only a kiss)**

Arguably, they are both extremely well prepared for this mission. Perhaps too much, but. Is there really such a thing as too much preparation?

Except that's all what they told themselves and now here they are, Jason's hands on the small of his back, pressed firmly on top of his skin, right under his shirt. And he's looking up at him with this, this, confused? Maybe? This confused stare, eyes firm but slightly unfocused, glazed over, almost, and lips a darker color than usual. A little swollen. Extremely tender.

Dick wants to kiss him again. Wants to restart the evening playing this dumb couple, wants to remake everything so when the kiss happens, it is not that unplanned or that surprising. Because neither of them had accounted for Dick jumping onto Jason's lap and kissing him like the world's about to end.

And yet… that's exactly what just happened.

Sure, they could've ended it there, just a kiss, a spur of the moment thing, and not a—they could've stopped before spending so long just making out. All but devouring each other until their bodies started reacting and they were both gasping and… Well. Jay's certainly happy to see him.

(But gods, the feeling is extremely mutual.)

He has to swallow once, twice, clear his throat before he can say anything.

"Listen, Jay—," and then his brain hits a mental boulder and he just. Stops there.

Jason snorts. He also lifts a hand to stroke Dick's jawline, which is more than a little unfair. "I'm listening,” he says with a playful smile on his perfect-for-more-kissing lips.

Dick leans in closer, holds his breath and their eyes are fluttering shut again when he’s stricken by the reason he stopped this in the first place.

“Wait,” shuddering and pulling away, he almost falls off Jason’s lap. The hands at his hips stop him from having a rude meeting with the floor. Why is he stopping this? Ah—right. “We,” he shivers, holding himself back from humping one of those thick thighs, “we can’t do this.”

Which, of course, makes Jason stop all those little things he’s doing that are keeping Dick so warm and fuzzy inside. There's even a whine stuck in the back of his throat that he refuses to let out.

"Wh-what. Why?"

"We just," words are failing him so hard right now, "we just can't."

A second in absolute silence goes by. Neither of them move, and it's like they are barely breathing. Then:

"Okay," Jason looks like he's been stabbed in the gut when he guides Dick off his lap and onto the couch. He stands up next, rubbing his hands over his face and running his fingers through his hair till it is a certified mess. "You are right."

Dick's heart stops for a beat.

"Jason—"

"No, it's okay. You are right. We have a mission to finish, we can't let—we can't get distracted. The sooner it's done, the sooner we get to go back."

"I'm so—"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence. Jason pins him down with a hard, unwavering stare, all traces of arousal effectively gone.

"Don't you dare say sorry. You said no, it's no. I don't," his hands close into fists, "I don't want anything that isn't freely offered. Let's just—let's forget about this."

"Okay," Dick ends up saying, unsure.

It's not like they can linger any longer on it. There's this damned undercover mission they need to finish.

When Jason said _let's forget about it,_ though… They both understood a different thing.

For Dick it meant: we can pick this up after the mission.

For Jason, it was quite literal: let's never speak about this again.

It is all said and done and they are back in Gotham. It's like time here never runs. Maybe that's why Dick feels like an eternity passes and yet they are still not talking about it. About The Kiss, as he dubs it even though it was more than one and there had been a lot of grinding going on.

As it is, it seems to him that Jason is actively avoiding him, which—no. He's not gonna stand for this any longer. So he follows him after patrol, gets into the safehouse right after him.

"We need to talk," he says.

Jason leaves his guns on the counter, safety on. He takes off his helmet, places it right next to the weapons.

"Sure," and he keeps undressing, the jacket comes off next, the gloves, the mask. Dick takes off his too. It's what's expected. "What's up?"

"I—," frowning, he steps closer till Jason's looking at him warily, "you know what."

"I don't, actually."

"The kiss!" Dick snaps at last and Jason flinches, crowds into his space and takes off his comm to make sure it's turned off. 

"What the fuck," he hisses next and when he lifts his head from staring at the small metal piece in his hands, they are both much too close. "Could you be any louder, maybe? Make sure they heard you all the way to Blüdhaven?"

There's no patience for that, though. "Why are you acting like, like—like nothing happened?"

"Because that's the truth!"

"No it is not!"

A beat, two, and Jason huffs. Dick manages to catch how he rolls his eyes as he turns around and walks straight into the kitchen, and Dick follows, because this conversation is far from over. Jason opens the fridge next, takes out a bottle of beer that he uncaps against the counter before taking a long sip from it.

"So," wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stares at Dick, "it was just some kissing. You said no, we stopped it there, the end."

That, in all honesty, makes Dick's anger flare up. "Don't you _the end_ your way out of this. We had a mission to finish!"

" _And we did!_ " Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason sets the bottle next to him near the edge of the counter. "Listen, you just, you really don't have anything to explain to me. I get it," now Dick wants to punch him, "plus you agreed to forget about it."

" _During the mission,_ " now Dick's sighing, some of the fight leaving him, "I thought you meant we would put a lid on it till we were done with that job."

"But—why would I say _forget about it_ then?! I thought you—" something must have crossed through his mind just then because that's when he shuts up. He looks to the side and picks up his beer again, drinks some more.

Dick walks up to him and snatches the bottle from his hand, which earns him a glare.

"You thought I what?"

"A lot of questions, what are you, a cop?"

" _Jason._ "

He scoffs. "Fine," except it's clearly not, "I thought you didn't really want to kiss me. You only did it because I happened to be there."

Which… what?

"Don't joke," Dick says and immediately after he can tell Jason really wasn't joking. It's in the set of his eyebrows, the way he's not quite looking at him and. "Oh my god. You really—"

"Well, yeah. And you say you thought I meant _later,_ but you never said anything either. So," a shrug, kind of stiff, "we are even."

"I was waiting for you to say something!"

"Well, I was respecting your boundaries," he tries to step to the side and away from being cornered against the counter but Dick stops him, "you said no. That's a hard limit. I don't like stepping over that."

They reach an impasse after that. Actually, neither of them know what to say anymore. There's the feeling of this situation being a novelty, they aren't used to just, just, to laying it out in the open like this. Jason resigns himself to staying against the counter till they find an outcome they both like. He leans against it, drums his fingertips over the edge. Dick looks like he's mentally shifting through exactly a thousand and two responses. All Jason has to do is… wait.

And not for too long.

"Okay," Dick licks his lips, taps the bottle still in his hands, "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and then accidentally, you know. Kissed you. Passionately. Again and again."

"It wasn't really an accident, Dickie," Jason laughs a short lived thing, a note of a sound. He's shushed immediately after.

"Just," and when they look at each other in the eye, there's a lot of bravery there, a lot of courage but also… also so much understanding, "I want to do it again. Kissing, I mean."

There's a glimmer of joy in Jason's eyes. "What? No playing house? I can be a good wifey this time, you know."

Dick doesn't frown at him. He steps closer, presses his chest to the other's. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he brushes the tip of his nose over a cheekbone.

"That a promise?"

Jason shivers. Such a delightful reaction.

"It might be."


End file.
